mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Armor
Current Best Armor Offensive Armor * Ex-KGB Bodyguard - 48 Attack (Mastery) * Che's Beret - 46 Attack (Mastery) * Shturmovik - 45 Attack (Job Loot) * Veteran's Dog Tags - 40''' Attack (Godfather) * Timber Wolf - '''41 Attack * Guerrilla Commando | Jetpack Prototype | Spetsnaz Operative - 38 Attack * Paratrooper's Gear - 36 Attack Defensive Armor * Cossack Armored Vest - 48 Defense * Executive Overcoat |''' Galea - ''45'' Defense * Guerilla Bodyguard - ''44'' Defense (Godfather) * Chevalier Exoskeleton - ''43'' Defense * Tesla PD Gun '''| Ghillie Suit | Veteran's Dog Tags | Food Coma - 42 Defense * Traje De Balas - 39 Defense * Ranger Body Armor |''' Red Coat '''| Pinstripe Suit - 38 Defense See Also: Best Weapons, Best Vehicles Purchasable Armor Purchasable Armor can be bought at the Mafia Store in each city and resold for half of its original value. These items are not giftable and possess an upkeep or job bribe cost for each item. Upkeep costs apply to New York and will lower the daily property take. Job bribe costs apply to Cuba and Moscow and will incrementally lower the money received from jobs a maximum of 80%. Upkeep costs vary while job bribe costs are -0.5% per item. Purchased in New York Purchased in Cuba Purchased in Moscow * See Also: Moscow Required Items Loot Armor Loot Armor is obtained during fights and jobs. This cannot be sold at the Mafia Store, but it is giftable and requires no upkeep or job bribe costs. Curiously, loot from Moscow can only be obtained during jobs and not during fights. Looted from New York Looted from Cuba Looted from Moscow Job Mastery Armor Job Mastery Armor exists in two forms - Job Tier Gold Mastery Armor and Limited Time Job Mastery Armor. Job Tier Gold Mastery Armor can be obtained as a reward for completing gold mastery of a job tier in Cuba or Moscow. These cannot be sold at the Mafia Store and are not giftable, but they require no job bribe costs. Since gold mastery on a tier can only be completed once, it is only technically possible to possess one of each reward. Limited Time Job Mastery Armor can be obtained as a reward for completing mastery of a Limited Time Job. As a result, they are only available for a limited time. These cannot be sold at the Mafia Store and are not giftable, but they require no upkeep or job bribe costs. Despite that mastery on a Limited Time Job can only be completed once, it is possible to keep on receiving these items by continually doing the job. Job Tier Gold Mastery Armor Limited Time Job Mastery Armor As of this time, no armor has been offered through the Limited Time Job program. Free Gift Armor Free Gift Armor can be obtained through the Free Gift program when it is offered. It cannot be sold at the Mafia Store, but it requires no upkeep or job bribe costs and obviously, is giftable. Free Gift Armor Event Loot Armor Event Loot Armor is obtained during special occasions typically lasting three or four days where 8 types of special loot will drop during jobs and fights that can be obtained by the player. These events usually take place over the weekend during a holiday. A maximum of roughly 32 total items seems to be the cut-off for how many items can be gotten per event. This armor cannot be sold at the Mafia Store, but it requires no upkeep or job bribe costs. To date, the July 4th 2009 loot is the only event loot that is giftable and has not been offered in a crate by the Godfather following the event. July 4th 2009 Moscow Preview / Red Hammer Crate Hard Labor Day 2009 / Hard Labor Crate Tigers Unleashed / Tiger Crate Halloween 2009 / Halloween Crate Thanksgiving 2009 Black Friday 2009 Crate Armor Crates may be purchased when they are offered by the Godfather. The cost is 20 Reward Points for 1 crate or 55 Reward Points for 3 crates. Each crate contains 1 special loot item from a set of themed items, depending on the type of crate purchased. Items obtained in this fashion cannot be sold at the Mafia Store and are not giftable, but they require no upkeep or job bribe costs. Godfather Crate Armor Yakuza Crate Armor Woodsman Crate Armor Wild West Crate Armor Street Crate Armor Colosseum Crate Armor Cuban Crate Armor Experimental Crate Armor Limited Edition Armor Limited Edition Armor is offered for purchase on a limited time basis. The Godfather's 25 Reward Points Limited Edition Items can be bought weekly from the Godfather for 25 Reward Points. Typically, 1 of these items is released per week and then replaced with another the following week. Occasionally, these items are found as part of the Weekly Sale. $10,000 Limited Edition Items can be bought weekly for $10,000 or be obtained by winning/helping in a war, winning the Daily Chance, or through the Free Gift program. The total number of $10,000 Limited Edition Items that are actually bought is dependent upon the player's mafia size - 1 item per 2 mafia members. Limited Edition Items cannot be sold at the Mafia Store and are usually not giftable, but they require no upkeep or job bribe costs. Godfather's 25 Reward Points Limited Edition Armor $10,000 Limited Edition Armor Miscellaneous Armor Miscellaneous Armor is that which is obtained through some special means like a gift from Zynga. Miscellaneous Armor Administrator Armor Administrator Armor is that which is known to exist through administrator accounts but has not been authorized for public release. Administrator Armor Category:Armor